A Forbidden Love
by performerloverforever
Summary: Their love was dangerous. He goes to McKinley. She goes to Carmel. They shouldn't love each other. But they do. Will something or someone stand in their way?
1. New school year

**Ok! So here is my second story! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Water was everywhere. Rachel could feel the water getting into her lungs as she struggled to reach the surface. She hears somebody's voice calling for her but she can't get a word out. The waves are just too strong. Then everything goes black.

"Rachel! Rachel! Get up! Dad and Pop got breakfast for us!"

Rachel shot straight up in her bed almost hitting her brother, Noah Puckerman who was hovering over he by the side of her bed.

"Geez sis, watch what you're doing!" Puck then realizes that Rachel has sweat all over her face and she letting out shaky breaths. Puck then sat on the foot of her bed and looked at Rachel with concern. She had her eyes closed and was still breathing heavily.

"Was it another bad dream again Rach?" Puck asked quietly.

When Rachel didn't say anything, Puck then got up. "Ok, if you're going to be all weird, then I'm going to get Pop and Dad. You're creeping me out."

Rachel then looked up at Puck slowly and gave him a smile. She then spoke in a calm voice to steady him. "I'm fine, Noah. Really. Everything's Fine. Go on and get breakfast. I'll be there soon."

Puck groaned. "Rachel, call me Puck. Seriously, this is our senior year in high school."

Both Rachel and Puck were seniors at Carmel high school. Today was their first day of school and Puck knew Rachel needed time to get ready since she liked sticking to her routine of preparing for the day.

Rachel shook her head. "I've called you Noah all throughout high school and I'm not doing that this year. You should know that." Then Rachel got up from her bed and started to push Puck out of her room. "Now if you don't mind, I need to get a shower and get ready. This diva needs her beauty time."

Puck chuckled. Yep, that was his sister alright. Always wanting to look her best, even in school. He couldn't care less.

After an hour, Rachel was ready to go and so was Puck.

"You two have a good day, alright?" Leroy said as he gave both of them a hug followed by Hiram.

"We will papa. See you tonight. Let's go Noah, we can't be late for our first last day of school!"

With that said, both Rachel and Puck left for school at Carmel.

* * *

"Kurt hurry up! I'm sure your face looks fine. I need to go to the bathroom before we leave!" Finn yelled out from behind the bathroom door.

Both Finn Hudson and his step-brother Kurt Hummel were seniors at William McKinley high school. Finn's mom had married Kurt's dad when they were juniors in high school. Sure, they didn't agree on a lot but they got along pretty well.

Kurt then appeared in his very fashionable dress suit and thrusted a finger at his step-brother. "Finn Hudson, you know my face washing routine is extremely important. I need to keep my skin moist. Which is something you need desperately."

Finn snorted. "No thanks." The Finn pushed Kurt out of the way and went to the restroom.

After Finn went to restroom. Both Kurt and Finn left for their last first day of school at McKinley.

* * *

It was now in the middle of the day at school, which meant it was lunch time. Once Rachel grabbed her vegan lunch out of her locker, she quickly started to get to the lunch room. Once she got there, she saw Quinn, Tina and Mercedes at a lunch table and went over there.

"Hey girl," Mercedes said.

"Hey Mercedes," Rachel said back.

"So, how is everyone's first day going so far?" Tina asked.

"Ehh, same old. I can't wait to start glee club again. Mercedes is feeling very Beyoncé this year and is about to bring it," Mercedes said proudly.

As soon as Mercedes said that, Puck came by and sat next to Quinn.

"Hey," he said quietly and gave Quinn a kiss in greeting. Quinn smiled and kissed him in return.

"So Noah, what's been going on with you today?" Rachel asked.

Puck smirked. "I just got placed as quarterback for the team. I'm going to make our team bad ass Ray, you watch me."

Rachel shook her head and smiled at her older brother. He certainly had his own way of confidence.

"Well, the girls and I are going to join Glee club again this year. Are you going to?"

"Hell yes. I'll make our glee club the most bad ass glee club and we're going to nationals with it!" Puck exclaimed with a whoop.

Quinn then turned to Rachel. "So, Rachel. Now that you're a senior, are you planning on trying to get a boyfriend this year?"

Rachel sighed. She knew this question was coming. Yeah, she thought about it but really, nobody in her school really caught her attention. Finally, she said, "Not really."

Puck huffed. "If a guy so much as touches you Ray, I'll bash his head in. You don't need one."

Quinn gasped at Puck. "Puck! You can't stop Rachel from doing what you wants."

Puck then out an arm around Quinn and looked back at Rachel. "As the older brother, it's my job to protect her. These guys around here are perverts if you ask me."

Rachel sighed. This was going to be a very interesting year.

* * *

Finn was so ready to go home. He had managed to become the quarterback for their team, the Titans and the glee club co-captain. Don't get him wrong he loved school (well, mostly because of football and glee), but it was just nice to go home and relax after a long day of practices from both of them.

Kurt (who was in glee club with Finn) couldn't stop talking about the first day and about this cute guy named Blaine Anderson he met in math class.

"I swear Finn, this guy was so cute! He had dark curly and had the cutest bow tie. Even though I don't approve of them on me, it looked good on him! He was so nice Finn!"

Kurt continued like he was a little girl who got excited for makeup to come out. Finn just chuckled and pretended to listen all way back home.

After a few minutes of walking, his thought were interrupted by Kurt.

"Finn, have you got your eye on someone?"

Finn stopped and looked at Kurt with his mouth parted a little. He didn't expect for Kurt to ask that question so fast. But then again. Kurt is usually a head of him when it comes to these things.

Finn sighed. "No Kurt. Nobody has really caught my attention."

It was true. Finn never really liked any of the girls at school. Even though some liked him, nobody clicked with him.

"Have you thought about dating?"

Finn huffed. "No. And don't try to play matchmaker Kurt. I'll date when I want to."

Kurt nodded. "Well if I see a girl who you may like, I will bring her to meet you and then you decide what you want to do. There's somebody for everyone."

Finn chuckled. "All right, fine. But please. Just let me take care of this."

"Boy, you're lucky I love you Finn Hudson. Those girls better watch out."

Finn laughed. He sure loved his younger step-brother.

This was going to be a very interesting school year Finn thought.

* * *

**Ok! So I just wanted to introduce the characters in this chapter. I love reading stories of Rachel and Puck as siblings! Finchel will be coming up soon! I'm not sure when though. Don't worry, this story will get interesting later!**


	2. Friends help friends

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to upload this past week. I'm very busy trying to finish my summer classes and I had company come visit. I may upload tomorrow if I can or if not later this week! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The first semester for Rachel went by fast. Given that she had so much to do in order to get ready to go to college. She had found out back in October that she had gotten into NYADA for Musical theatre because of her dream being on Broadway. She had maintained her 4.0 GPA all year. So, rest assured Rachel was very busy. And she certainly didn't mind it.

It was now the first day after Christmas vacation. Rachel couldn't help but feel a little tired. The dream about her drowning just kept coming up and up again almost every night during first semester. Unfortunately, her sleeping was really taking a heap because of it. But she always pushed through it.

"Hey Rachel!"

Rachel broke out of her thoughts when she turned around and saw her best friend Tina running over to her.

"Hello Tina," Rachel said with a smile.

Tina and Rachel have been best friends since they were in elementary school. There personalities were somewhat different but they hit it off.

Tina linked Rachel's arm and started walking down the hallway. "So how was your break?" She asked.

Rachel struggled, "It was okay, I guess. I pretty much did the usual. I celebrated Hanukah with my dads. It was quite lovely and I celebrated Christmas with Shelby." Rachel had managed to find her surrogate mom when she was sixteen as a sophomore in high school. It was hard at first for both of them but, in time, they had managed to get pretty close. They both agreed to spend Christmas together. Even though Rachel was Jewish, she couldn't help but enjoy her time with her mother. "How about you?"

"I loved everything about my vacation. My parents and I went downtown New York for New Year's. It was wonderful." Tina sighed happily at the memory.

"Jealous." Rachel said plainly.

"Hey! You're going to NYADA next year Rachel. You'll have all the time in the world to get to know New York."

Rachel giggled. "Just teasing Tina."

Rachel had to stop by at her locker for something. That gave Tina a chance to get a get look at Rachel. She could already tell Rachel looked really tired.

"Hey Ray," Tina said gently.

"Ya?"

"Um, are you okay? You look kind of…tired."

Rachel then shut her locker with all of her books in hand. "I'm fine Tina."

Tina didn't believe her. "Rachel, come on. You've been acting like this since like the beginning of first semester."

Rachel sighed. Tina was her best friend. She knew Tina was good at reading people. Rachel looked around her for a second to see if anyone was looking and then she looked at Tina.

"What I'm about to tell you is kind of hard to explain," Rachel said in a whisper. "And you can't tell anyone about this. Not my dads. Not Shelby. Not even Noah. They will freak out. Got it?"

Tina nodded her head. "Spill." She said.

Rachel took a deep breath before continuing. She hasn't spoken to Tina about this at all. God, only knows how she'll react. "Well, lately I've been having this dream. It's not a very pleasant dream at all."

Tina looked at her curiously. "What's the dream about?"

"I think I'm in an ocean or a lake. I don't know. Either way, I'm drowning. I keep trying to get the surface, but the waves are too strong and they are so cold that they are hot."

"That doesn't make any sense," Tina said.

"Its dream Tina, I don't think it's supposed to make sense." Rachel said firmly.

"Sorry, continue."

"I think I'm dying in this dream. But that's not the thing that's confusing me. It's what's after….I hear a voice calling out to me."

Tina eyes went huge on the last part. "What voice? Mine?"

Rachel shook her head quickly. "No. Not at all. But it's a boy. But it's no one I know. He keeps calling out to me but I can't see his face because of the water."

"You may be hearing your soul mate Rachel!" Tina shrieked.

"Tina!" Rachel exclaimed. Some students had heard Tina shout as they walked by and they gave them both a weird stare before continuing to walk. "Not so loud. People are starring." Rachel hissed.

"I'm sorry Rachel. What happens afterwards? Does this mystery guy save you?"

"No. Because that's when I wake up. But Tina, this is really scaring me. I'm almost afraid to go to sleep because of this. I hate dreams about when I drown." Rachel hated to admit that she wasn't a good swimmer. After almost one bad incident when Noah pushed her into the deep end when she was child, she was always scared of deep waters and always stayed by the shallow end of lakes, pools and oceans.

Tina starred at her for a few long moments. Then Tina eyes light up ad a huge smile came across her face.

Rachel was a little taken back. "Tina?" She asked suspiciously, "What are you thinking?"

Tina gave Rachel a little smirk. "I think I know something that might help you and me."

Rachel shook her head. "No. Whatever it is, it's a bad idea Tina."

"Well you don't' know that yet!"

Rachel sighed. She knew this was going to be a losing battle. "What do you have in mind?" She asked quietly.

Tian smiled. "Let's just say, I think you might be finding your soul mate Rachel."

Rachel eyes went huge. "Tina…"

Tina interrupted her quickly. "I have something that I think can help you find your soul mate and mine too. Prom is in a few months and I need a date. God only know you deserve an explanation for your dream and I think you're about to have it."

"I don't know," Rachel said in a whisper.

"Just trust me Rachel. I think this will help you a lot."

Rachel starred at her friend for a long moment before nodding her head. "Ok."

Tina squealed. "Sweet! We'll plan a sleepover and we'll do it together. Well I gotta go, see ya Rachel!" With that said, Tina ran to class.

Rachel sighed. It's a step in the right direction right?

* * *

"Hey Finn!"

Finn turned around to see his best friend Mike Chang coming towards him. Both Mike and Finn were on the football team and they had just finished practice.

"Hey Mike," Finn said as he gave him a high five. "What's up?"

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing much. What have you been up to? Kurt doing good? Haven't seen him in a while."

"He's doing great. He's actually dating this guy named Blaine from our math class. They seem really happy together."

"He still giving you a hard time about not having a girlfriend yet?"

Finn groaned. "Yes. Ever since senior year started, he's been trying to hook me u with these girls. A lot of them are nice, but I just, nothing seemed to click."

Mike clapped Finn on the back. "That's rough dude. Hang in there."

Before Finn could respond, her head an exclaimation from an all too familiar voice.

"Finn! There you are!"

Finn turned around and saw Kurt coming right towards him with a big grin on his face. Blaine was with him and…some weird looking girl and leopard spotted leggings?

Finn then walked up to him. "What's up dude?"

Kurt looked at Finn up and down. "Well first you need a shower. I have some cream for your feet. I know they get dry."

Finn groaned. His brother sure was something.

"Okay, okay. Tell me, what do you want?"

Kurt then put his hand on the girl next to him. "This is Sugar. Sugar Motta. She's in my science class and I thought you would like to get to know her."

"Hello Finn!" She said very hyper.

Finn was a little taken back by all her energy. He could tell that this might not be a good match for him. Finn couldn't but noticed that Sugar was checking him out and that made him very uncomfortable.

He turned to Blaine with a look of "What do I do?" face. Blaine simply shrugged his shoulders and gave Finn a sympathetic look. Finn seemed to understand that Blaine was thinking the same thing about Sugar not being a good match.

Kurt then interrupted. "So you should take her out Finn! Saturday ngiht perhaps?"

Finn knew he had to stop this now. "No Kurt." Turning to Sugar he said nicely, "I'm sorry, I'm sure you're great but I don't think it would work out."

Sugar huffed. "Your loss!" With that said, she stomped off.

"Finn, why did you do that? Sugar is so sweet!"

"And way to hyper," Finn said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Blaine laughed and Kurt nudged his chest. "Blaine!"

"Sorry Kurt, but I have to agree with Finn on this one."

Finn gave Blaine a grateful smile. Kurt just sighed and looked back at his brother. "Finn Hudson, you're going to have a girlfriend by the end of this year. And when you do, I can't wait to rub it in your face."

Finn chuckled and ruffled his hair, making Kurt gasp. Finn just knew how to mess with him.

"Geez Finn! Now look what you did! God, I'll see you at home. Come on Blaine!' Kurt then left (to find a mirror most likely) and pulled Blaine with him.

Finn sighed. He then turned around and saw Mike who had a very amused look at his face.

"You ok, buddy?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Finn said.

"Kurt giving you a hard time?"

"Yep."

"Well, hey you did the right thing by doing something you didn't want to do. Hey, do you know about the teen chat room online? ?"

"No." Finn said.

"You should get an account, it's really good. I have one and we can chat on there along with other teenagers. I'm friends with some of them and I think they would like you."

Finn nodded his head. "That…that's sounds good. I'll try to get on later."

"Sweet see you later man."

"Cool. Thanks man."

* * *

**Okay! So that's chapter two. What did you guys think of this chapter? I really wanted to have Tina and Mike more involved in this story and they will. Also, it goes along with this storyline I'm planning and you'll see later. ;) Let me know what you think of this story! Finchel is coming up soon! Either the next chapter or the one after that. Haven't decided but I'm leaning towards chapter four. Let me know what you guys thought of this and thank you again for being patient with me!**


	3. Online Chat

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry this took me so long! Just been very busy. But I'm done with my summer classes and I'm only working three days a week so now I will have more time to upload. I've also been reading the book to refresh a little on my memory. This chapter is pretty much an online chatting! I will put the characters names in parentheses so you know who's who. But there will be random ones too.**

* * *

"_Welcome to ! The perfect way to make new friends and start relationships! Open chat for all teenagers!"_

Countryboy1: What's up people? Anything planned this weekend?

badassnumber1 (Puck): I'm about to kick some ass when I smash our rival team in Columbus!

drumgod14 (Finn): Yeah? Do you play a spot?

badassnumber1: Hell yeah! I'm the quarterback for my school! We've never lost a game since I've been on it. I'd say nobody can beat me.

broadwaystarforever (Rachel): You are so cocky you know.

dancer247: You two know each other?

broadwaystarforever: Yes…he's my brother. He never shuts up about himself. He's so annoying.

badassnumber1: Just admit you can handle your big bro sometimes. And you're one to talk. All you do is talk about your college plans.

broadwaystarforever: In case you didn't realize, now is the time to be thinking about college which you haven't even looked into yet!

drumgod14: ouch, she got you there man.

badassnumber1: shut up, dude. Well I gotta go. Football practice.

countryboy1: That was weird…

broadwaystarforever: You don't even want to know…

fashiondesigner4life (Kurt): Hello, guys!

drumgod14: Hey dude. What's up?

fashiondesigner4life: Just finished my face cleaning ritual. Got to look fresh in the morning for when I go shopping for some new sweaters they have in style for winter!

drumgod14: You already got like 5 sweaters, man…

fashiondesigner4life: It's never too late to update your fashion! Unlike you who only wears plaid shirts and jeans all of the time…

drumgod14: I happen to like my jeans and shirts man.

broadwaystarforever: I'm guessing you two know each other.

fashiondesigner4life: You guessed correctly. Welp, I best be getting off to bed. The sales start early in the morning!

drumgod14: See yah, man!

dancer247: So you two are siblings?

drumgod14: Yeah, can be a big pain when he hogs the bathroom to do his face cleansing ritual, but he's not a bad guy.

broadwaystarforver: Glad to see somebody gets it.

pinkmatchexcllenceXXX: I'm here! State your ages and sex! Go!

broadwaystarforever: 17/Female.

Drumgod14: 18/Male.

dancer247: 18/Male.

countryboy1: 16/Male.

asianbeauty349 (Tina): 17/Female.

crazyhorsegirl15: 18/Female.

pinkmatchexcellenceXXX: Excellent! So what's been going on with all of you guys? Anything interesting?

broadwaystarforever: Interesting as in the bad or good?

pinkmatchexcelenceXXX: either.

broadwaystarforever: Well lately I've been thinking about life a lot. What are your guys' biggest fear?

drumgod14: Being alone.

asainbeauty349: Not finding a guy.

broadwaystarforever: I already knew that considering how many times we hang out.

dancer249: Not being good enough for my parents.

crazyhorsegirl15: Not taking an opportunity to prove myself.

drumgod14: I think all of us have that fear.

asianbeauty349: broadwaystarforever, you know how I am.

broadwaystarforever: haha. I do don't I?

asianbeauty349: You're lucky I like you.

Drumgod14: Glad to see you guys are friends. Anyways, broadwaystarforever, why did you ask that question?

broadwaystarforever: Well lately, I've been thinking about my death because of this dream.

Drumgod14: Sounds deep.

broadwaystarforever: yeah, it is. It keeps me up almost every night because it keeps on recurring.

crazyhorsegirl15: Why don't you too go take this conversation into a private chatroom? I think we can all tell this is going got be pretty deep…

dumgod14: Sounds cool. You okay with that broadwaystarforever?

broadwaystarforever: I'm with you…

* * *

Hey broadwaystarforever:

You seem to be very bothered by this dream of yours. How long has this been going on?

Dear drumgod14,

By the way, that is nice name! I'm guessing you play the drums, am I right? Well, I've been having this dream for a few months. I didn't think much of it till just about a month ago. In this dream, I'm in the water but I can't swim (which is very appropriate because I can't swim anyway) and I have no idea where I am. But I hear a man's voice. But it's no ne I know and he's calling for me. But then I wake up.

drumgod14: Wow…I don't…I don't know what to say.

broadwaystarforever: I'm sorry if I put too much on you! I tend to ramble for a while if I'm really into something. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable.

drumgod14: No! It's fine! It's just that's really deep.

broadwaystarforever: You know what? I don't want to talk about it anymore. Tell me about you. You seem pretty decent if I may say so myself.

drumgod14: haha well I love music. I play the drums (obviously) and I sing a little too. Mostly rock though. 1980s rock is great. I have a step- brother. Which you already meet through here.

broadwaystarforever: I love music too! I hope to be on broadway one day! I got accepted into NYDA in new York for musical theatre. I can't wait o start this fall!

Drumgod14: So you're a senior?

broadwaystarforever: Yes. What are you?

drumgod14: Same. I actually going to NYU to become **a **music teacher in the fall.

broadwaystarforever: Well it sounds like you have a plan!

drumgod14: Yeah. Hey, I hope you don't mind but I looked on your profile on this website and it said you live in Lima?

broadwaystarforever: Yes why?

drumgod14: You're not going to believe this but I happen to live in Lima too. Do you know where breadsticks is?

broadwaystarforever: Yes! I do! I practically live down the street from it!

Drumgod14: Would you like to meet me there tomorrow? I think we could talk more then.

_Rachel froze by her computer. She really shouldn't do this. He may not even be a real teenager and just be planning on lying to try and get with her. _

_But as if her mind was going against her. She felt herself typing._

broadwaystarforever: Yes.

drumgod14: Cool. What's your name?

broadwaystarforever: Rachel. Rachel Berry.

drumgod14: My name's Finn. Finn Hudson. I will see you tomorrow then?

broadwaystarforever: Yes you will.

drumgod14: See you then.

**Okay I hope you guys really liked this. I had a bit of an issue trying to get this chapter and the next chapter right. Tell me guys what you think! Finchel will be meeting next chapter! There's also so drama coming your way too! Please tell me what you guys thought of this! This is how the characters in the story i read in high school first started talking so i'm going with it. But my stuff will be coming up!**


	4. First Meeting

**Here's chapter Four! I hope you guys like it! So sorry if took me so long to upload. I will try to be better!**

* * *

"Out of my way hobbit!"

Rachel was then pushed backwards into Tina as a fair too familiar Latina pushed her aside at Breadstick's and left. Tina managed to catch Rachel and steady her.

"Hey, are you ok?" Tina asked. Her eyes furrowing in concern.

Rachel sighed. "Yeah. I just. I don't get it Tina. Santana and I used to be best friends. What happened?"

It's true. Santana and Rachel did grow up together and were very close. Her dads and her parents got along great together and both daughters were the same age and got along great when they were young. However, Santana's attitude changed when they moved to high school.

"Boys and Cheerios happened. You gotta know by now that Santana only cares about being popular right?" Tina said.

"I guess."

Tina gave Rachel a small comforting hug. She knew that this was hard for Rachel because she never liked to lose friends.

Rachel gave Tina a smile as she pulled away. "Thank Tina."

"No problem."

Then it was Rachel and Tina's turn to order the food. Tina's parents were celebrating their anniversary and they were wanting chicken for their anniversary dinner. Tina had offered to get some on her way home from school. Rachel wanted to walk with Tina to Breadsticks because she was to meet with Finn after school. Rachel wasn't planning on telling Tina yet about the guy she was meeting with. She wanted to wait until afterwards to see if anything happened between her and Finn. Much to Rachel's relief, Tina let her go with her with no questions as to why she wanted to go.

Tina ordered her food while Rachel ordered a coffee to drink. Then Tina's phone then started ringing.

"Hello?" Tina asked. "Yeah, I'll be coming home soon. I love you too. Bye." Tina then hung up her phone and turned to look at Rachel who was still waiting for her coffee. "Hey, I got to go. My parents need me home now. We'll hang out soon ok?"

Rachel nodded and smiled. "Of course." The two friends then shared a goodbye hug and with that Tina left.

A few minutes passed before Rachel's coffee was ready. After paying, Rachel turned around and immediately slammed into a hard body.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I'm sorry!" Rachel grabbed some napkins and started putting them on the shirt but she felt two hands grab hers to stop her. Rachel then looked up and her mouth dropped open.

There was a tall (a VERY tall) man. Rachel was not even as tall as his shoulder. He had beautiful amber eyes and a few freckles on his face that Rachel could see. He had messy brown hair on the top of his head. He was incredibly handsome Rachel thought.

The mystery man had a gentle smile and his eyes were showing some amusement. He didn't seem to mind that his shirt was covered in coffee.

"It's okay. You didn't hurt me. He spoke.

Oh my. His voice sounded manly, but very sweet. Rachel felt her cheeks blush a little.

"I'm sorry." She said in a whisper.

Finn then let go of her hands. "You didn't get burned did you?" His eye furrowed a little in concern.

"No. No I didn't." Rachel said with a little laugh. He sounded very sweet the way he was concerned with her getting burned instead of him. "There has to be something I can do. Because really…that was embarrassing."

"Let me by you another coffee."

"Oh no! I couldn't ask you to do that!" Rachel exclaimed. She could swear that her cheeks were really lightening up.

"Hey. It's okay. I want to." Finn said quietly and then ushered Rachel to stand next to him in line. "I'm Finn by the way."

Rachel smiled. But then she realized what he said. With quick spin to face him, she exclaimed "Oh my god! Finn hi!"

Finn turned to her with a surprised look on his face at the sudden outburst but he smiled a half-smile. "Umm, hi."

Rachel laughed. "My name's Rachel. Rachel Berry. We talked last night online."

Well, dang Finn felt like an idiot. Now that sudden outburst made since. Finn's half-smile turned into a big full one as he held his hand out. Rachel really was a gorgeous looking girl. "Well, it's nice to meet you Rachel Berry. Now you're definitely going to have to let me buy you another coffee."

Rachel giggled as she shook his hand, noticing how easy it was to fit her hand in his.

After getting their coffees, they decided to go sit at a booth and talk. When they did, both Finn and Rachel starred at each other, as if they were waiting for the other person to start a conversation.

Finn thankfully started the conversation. "So, you're a senior. You said?"

Rachel nodded with a smile. "Yes, I am. I go Carmel high school. Where do you go to?"

Finn smiled. "I go to McKinley. I'm actually the quarterback for them."

"I heard you guys haven't been beaten yet this season. That's impressive." Rachel said.

Finn chuckled. "Well if it goes the same way it went last year, we are bound to face you school again for the championship game."

"I know. My brother keeps talking about that. He's so focused on beating you guys. It's really annoying."

That got Finn to laugh. "I take that you're not into sports very much."

Rachel shook her head. "No I like watching and seeing sports but I don't really play them."

Finn nodded. "So what do you like to do? I heard you're really into to music. What do you like?"

"Barbra Streisand." Rachel said in a matter-of-fact voice. "I love her. She's my idol. I want to be just like her. Finny Girl is my dream role. Ever since my papa showed me Funny Girl as a child, I've always wanted to be able to play her."

Finn and Rachel continued their talk for about two hours. They talked about anything and everything. Both telling her other about their families and friends and funny stories that went along with them. They both found out that they were in the glee clubs in the schools and they were able to talk more about it. Finn made her laugh a lot as much as Rachel did to him.

Towards the end of their coffee date, Finn asked her a question.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me on Friday?"

Rachel beamed at him. "I would love to! I-oh wait. I can't."

"Why is that?" Finn frowned.

"Beauty and the Beast is at my high school is opening up this weekend and I'm the lead role in it."

Finn smiled. There seemed to be a very easy fix. "Well, would you like it if I came to see beauty and the Beast and I can take you out afterwards? I really want to hear you sing." And he did. He really did.

Rachel smiled a bright smiled at him. "Yes. But you need to come on the last night which is Saturday night. The last night is always the best."

Finn chuckled. "All right."

Rachel reached over a squeezed his hand. "Thanks for the coffee date Finn."

Finn squeezed her hand in return. "Anytime Rachel."

With that said both Finn and Rachel left. Both feeling something big was going to happen between them.

* * *

**And that's Chapter four. Sorry again that this took so long. The next chapter will deal with opening night. More Finchel will be coming up! But things may not always go so easily for them….Any guesses why? Comment and let me know if you want anything to happen.**


	5. First Date

**Hey guys! So sorry it took me so long to upload but I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm glad you guys are liking this story so far. I'll try to upload more!**

* * *

Rachel was nervous. It was now time for the third and last performance of Beauty and the Beast. Finn was here. Just thought of Finn here made her nervous. She really wanted to be great for him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the director, Will Schuester popped his head in. "Are you ready to go Rachel? The show starts in 5 minutes."

Rachel nodded her head. "Yes Mr. Schuester. I am."

Will Schuester gave her a soft smile. "You'll be great Rachel. You always bring the house down on the final performances. Have fun!" Then Mr. Schue left.

Rachel then turn back to the mirror and gave herself a smile. "You're a star Rachel Berry. You can do this. Finn will love it."

Finn had been able to come up with an excuse for being out late. He had told his parents he was going over to Mike's house to play Call of Duty and they bought. Finn was actually really excited to see a musical. He wasn't a huge theatre guy but he loved music and being able to see Rachel perform made him think that this performance wouldn't be as boring as some of the other plays his brother has made him go to.

"Excuse me, watch where you're going Frankenteen!" Said a Latina trying to get past him as he tried to find a seat close to the front.

"Sorry! I'm sorry." Finn said gently.

The Latina just glared at him and starting saying things in Spanish that Finn could only assume where curse words. Then the Latina went to her seat in the back that was far from Finn. The house lights went on and off signaling everyone that the show was about to start.

After a few more minutes passed, everyone was in their seats. Then Finn saw Rachel appear on stage and just sat back and enjoyed the show while Rachel made her one of her final performances as a senior.

* * *

Afterwards, Finn was waiting in the lobby waiting for Rachel. They had had to strike the set and have a little cast party to celebrate with Mr. Schuester that he organized.

After a couple of hours of waiting, he saw a lot of people coming out and he looked over them looking for Rachel. Even thought he was tall, finding Rachel was a little tricky because she was just so tiny. A few people gave him some weird looks but didn't pay much attention.

Finally after everyone left, Finn saw Rachel coming out of the auditorium. Rachel caught sight of him and gave him a beaming smile and practically ran towards him and threw herself into his arms catching him by surprise.

"Finn! Did you like it!?" Rachel asked while hugging him.

Finn chuckled and hugged her a little tighter. He noticed how easily she pressed to him and her touch sent shivers down his spine.

"You were awesome Rachel! I loved it. You did great." He said softly.

Rachel seemed to notice that she had caught Finn by surprise after he said that and she backed away with a huge blush on both of her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm just a hugger."

"You're fine Rach." Finn said and he gave her a half smile.

Rachel giggled. "So where are we going? Everything is done here and now I'm all yours."

Finn smirked. "It's a surprise. Can you handle that?"

"No." Rachel shook her head. "I can't. I hate surprises."

Finn shook his head and chuckled. "Really? Because based on the talk we had at breadsticks, made me think you like surprises."

Rachel blushed. She did in fact like surprises but she wasn't about to be patient for them.

"Finn please tell me." Rachel asked sweetly.

Finn turned away from her. He could already tell he was going to fight himself from giving in to Rachel's request.

"I'm sorry Rachel. But no. Just follow me."

"Finn!"

Then Finn looked up and saw Rachel had a put on her face and he chuckled She was just too adorable.

"Trust me."

"Finn…"

"Please. I promise you it's worth the wait."

Rachel sighed. Then she nodded her head. "Fine. I trust you."

Finn smiled. "Follow me."

* * *

Finn drove Rachel for a thirty minute drive to get to their destination. When they got close to their destination, Finn parked his truck.

"Okay, Rach. I need you to wear this blind fold." When Rachel gave him an uneasy look, Finn continued. "Trust me. We're almost there."

Rachel nodded and then put it on. Finn helped her out of the truck and led her up a huge hill that had a park right by it. Considering it was 11 at night, nobody was there. So Finn thought it would be the best place to get privacy with Rachel without an unexpected visitors.

"Okay, Rachel" Finn said when they got to their destination. "Take off the blind fold."

Rachel did what she was told and she gasped at the view. Right in front of her was a little table covered with a white cloth that had a rose in the center with what Rachel assumed was vegan friendly food for both her and Finn.

Rachel then turned to Finn. "You did this?"

Finn nodded. "Kurt helped me. I told him I was doing this for our parent s as a surprise so he wouldn't suspect anything."

Finn had been lucky that his parents had gone away for the weekend for their wedding anniversary so Kurt wouldn't be suspicious. Finn was not ready to tell Kurt about Rachel yet considering that they just met and he really liked her and wanted to see where things went with her first.

Rachel then gave him a hug and breathed in his comforting scent. Rachel loved the feeling of being in his arms. She felt safe and loved. She never felt that way. Not even with the pass boyfriends. She felt something with Finn Hudson. She wasn't sure what it was. But she liked what they were doing.

Finn had made vegan friendly soup and pasta. They talked about Rachel's show and about their college plans and about their families and friends more.

At the end, Finn pulled out a desert dish. "Vegan chocolate cake."

Rachel smiled and took a piece when Finn offered it to her. After they finished, Finn and Rachel sat on the swings in the park right by the table they had dinner before.

"Thank you for a wonderful night Finn. It truly was amazing." Rachel said softly with a gentle smile.

Finn gave her a half smile. "I'm glad you liked it. You deserve it."

Rachel giggled. "You're so chivalrous."

Finn chuckled. "You have a bit of icing," Finn said as he reached out and cupped her cheek. "Right there." Finn then wiped it away with his thumb.

Rachel licked her lips and she could have sworn she saw Finn's eyes darkening at the action. Rachel felt her whole body go on fire. She had been picturing this for a long time and it felt right as she spoke these next few words softly.

"You know, you can kiss me if you want to." She said while looking into his eyes.

Finn's eyes remained on hers as he put one of his hands into her hair to cradle her eyes. "I want to," he said softly.

Both Finn and Rachel moved closer and closer to each other and right before their lips touch a voice spoke to them.

"Yo! Finn Hudson!? What the hell are you doing!?"

Both Finn and Rachel both jumped back when hearing the voice and when they turned around they saw a group of boys a couple of feet away from them. All of them were wearing McKinley jock jackets. All of them had unhappy looks on their faces.

Finn tensed and grabbed Rachel's hand and squeezed it. He knew that voice. "Back off Karofsky."

Then a boy with brown, short and straight hair showed up right by Karofsky in front of the group. He zeroed his eyes on Rachel and a smirk appeared on his face. "Rachel. Well isn't this nice. Did you find somebody else to tolerate you?"

Rachel huffed and held a glare at him. "Leave me alone Brody. I have nothing to say to you."

Finn zeroed his eyes on Brody and held the same glare as Rachel. He knew based on Rachel's reaction when Brody to spoke to her that their past was not good. Before Karofsky or Brody could say anything else. Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her up. "Look we gotta go, later Karofsky."

But before Finn and Rachel could get away. Karofsky grabbed Finn by the shirt and pulled him close to he could whisper in his ear.

"You better watch what you're doing Hudson."

Finn pushed away from him. "Go to hell Karofsky." With that said he pulled Rachel away and they both went into Finn's truck and drove away. Finn decided he would go back and clean the stuff up later.

* * *

They didn't say anything in the car on the way back to Rachel's house. When they got to Rachel house, there were no cars. Her fathers had gone on a weekend business trip and Rachel knew Puck was out on a date with Quinn.

Finn opened the door for Rachel and she stepped out and took his hand. Finn intertwined their fingers as they reached her front door.

"I'm sorry that happened." Finn said quietly.

Rachel turned to him and placed a hand on Finn's cheek and turned him to look at her. "Finn, it's ok. I still had a lovely night besides them."

"But they just had to come up and ruin it." He scuffed.

"Finn, I still love being able to have that date with you. It was wonderful."

Finn gave her a gentle smile. "I'm glad."

Rachel giggled and then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Finn returned it just as much. They both felt better being in each other's arms.

When Rachel pulled away, she pressed her lips to his cheek, making Finn grin. Then Finn grabbed her hands. He could help but feel nervous as he spoke these next few words softly.

"Rachel, would you be my girlfriend?"

Rachel beamed. "Yes!" She exclaimed. "I would love to."

Finn laughed and pulled her into another hug. He then put a hand through her hair to cradle her head and the other one cupped her cheek. Rachel smiled and Finn smiled at her before his lips came down over hers. The kiss was soft and gentle.

When Finn pulled away, he rubbed her cheek gently. Rachel however, surged forwards wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his for another kiss. This kiss was deep and passionate. She could feel Finn smile against her lips and his tongue swiped her bottom lip and Rachel let out a quiet mouth when she let him in.

When they both pulled away, they both had their arms around each other and Finn pressed his lips to her forehead. Rachel just snuggled into his arms. Even though her night may not have gone the way she had planned, she was just happy to be in Finn's arms as his girlfriend.

* * *

**Oh my. Well I wanted some Finchel fluff in this chapter. However, there is going to be a lot more drama in this story with not only them, but may with Finn and Rachel's brothers. I'm not quite sure. What do you guys think should happen? Please let me know. Again, I'm sorry about not updating. Been very busy with my music.**


End file.
